Nieve
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Para Erza ver la nieve caer, le recordaba su pasado, le recordaba los dias terribles en la torre del paraiso, pero lo que mas le recordaba era a ese chico de pelo azul


A petición popular estoy aquí de nuevo con un nuevo fic de ErzaXGerard al parecer a muchos le gusto mi traducción del anterior fic, ahora sin mas aquí les dejo el fic y el Disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE FICTICIA TODOS LOS NOMBRES Y PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN A CONTINUACION LE PERTENECEN A HIRO MASHIMA.

Nieve

La nieve era rara en Magnolia. El sol siempre brillante en el cielo, el calor se irradiaba en la ciudad y la gente era amistosa y amable, incluso en el invierno los días se llenaban por lo general con los rayos solares. Pero aquella mañana de invierno era rara, los pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer del cielo, la ciudad estaba cubierta por una manta blanca, todo el mundo salió de sus casas para jugar en la nieve, sobre todo los niños pequeños haciendo muñecos de nieve, guerras de bolas de nieve y patinando en el hielo.

No fue diferente en Fairy Tail, todo el mundo que estaba en el gremio salió a jugar en la nieve, Natsu inició una guerra de bolas de nieve con Gray y happy tras arrastrar a Lucy a la batalla de nieve que al final se unieron a ella. Otros fueron a patinar en el lago que ahora estaba congelada, mientras que otros permanecieron en el interior del gremio quejándose del frío.

Erza estaba fuera, mirando con una sonrisa todo lo que hacían sus amigos. Natsu le lanzaba una bola de nieve a Lucy mientras que Gray después de desnudarse, le tiro una bola de nieve a Natsu Juvia que estaba viendo a Gray de detrás de una esquina estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando vio que este se quito la ropa. Y Gazille que no quería salir del Gremio pero al final su amiga de Phantom lo hizo salir, vio a Salamander y comenzó el a atacarlo con bolas de nieve, ahora eran Gray, Natsu y Gazille que estaban enfrascados en una gran guerra de bolas de nieve. Mientras ocurría esto Happy estaba ocupado haciendo un muñeco de nieve con Plue.

Erza al contemplar esta escena solo soltó una risa para luego recordar algo de su pasado, en el momento en que era una niña, cuando la nieve caía en la Torre del Paraíso, cuando ella había estado con Gerard y los otros. Ella recordaba que los guardias decidieron detener los trabajos porque, hacia demasiado frio para los niños y ancianos, siempre era así cuando nevaba.

Erza se había quedado fascinada por la nieve, cayendo del cielo, siempre como un milagro que los salvó de su trabajo horrible, no importa cuántas veces había visto este fenómeno atmosférico, le encantaba cuando nevaba. Ella recordaba todas las historias que les conto el abuelo Rob, y cómo todos los niños se reunían para escucharlas. También recordaba en las noches cuando todos dormían, Gerard se despertaba de pie junto a ella, para acompañarla a ver el cielo estrellado Ambos riendo y sonriendo. También Gerard le pedía que bailaran. Cada noche después de una nevada; bailaban torpemente con los grilletes en los tobillos, con la luz de la luna en el cielo con las estrellas brillando viéndolos, bailar solos en su propio mundo, en su propia libertad.

Erza salió de ese fugaz recuerdo y solto unas lagrimas pero de un vez se las seco y se alejo de sus amigos para salir a despejar su mente, que aun le traian recuerdos de Gerard.

Mientras caminaba por la ciudad, vio a un hombre parado en un callejón. Llevaba una capucha sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo por completo y su ropa estaba sucia y harapienta. Ella paso de lado del hombre cuando escucho una voz:

"Erza ..." la voz era un susurro, pero Erza lo escucho. Volvió la cabeza, sus ojos se clavaron sobre aquel hombre.

El hombre al fijarse de que la chica lo estaba viendo salió corriendo y ella lo persiguió, Erza no sabía por qué, pero su voz era tan familiar.

Ella corrió tras él por los callejones estrechos, que se parecían a un laberinto, el hombre era rápido, pero ella estaba a punto de atraparlo.

Cuando finalmente, llegaron a una abertura, se trataba de una calle circular rodeada por casas con una pequeña fuente en medio, casi como las casas eran la protección de este espacio, había unos cuantos árboles sin hojas en los alrededores, Erza trató de recuperar el aliento después de la persecución. Sus ojos vagaron por el lugar, era como una imagen tomada de un libro. Nunca había visto este lugar antes en Magnolia.

Erza se distrajo viendo el paisaje que no se percato que el hombre se acercaba a ella, hasta que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros. Ella lanzo un grito por lo cerca que estaban e intento alejarse del sujeto pero este, la envolvió con sus brazos para que ella no se escapara.

Erza trato de liberarse del agarre del hombre pero luego escucho un susurro:

"Erza ... baila conmigo"

Erza al escucharlo miro al rostro del hombre y un suspiro escapó de su boca.

"Gerard ..."

Un millón de preguntas rondaban en su mente en ese instante, ella se tensó cuando sintió que él coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro. Ella se resistió al impulso de abrazarlo o darle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero de lo que estaba segura es que no iba a llorar ahora.

"¿Qué estás ...?" Erza comenzó a hablar, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a Gerard tararear una canción, lentamente ella empezó a balancearse junto con el chico al ritmo de la canción que tarareaba.

Gerard levantó la cabeza, una sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro, Erza todavía no podía creer que el estaba allí.

"Baila conmigo ... por favor," dijo el chico de pelo azul.

Su aliento cálido hizo temblar a Erza. Y en un instante todos los recuerdos que ella quería olvidar regresaron.

Erza no pudo sostener mas el llanto y unas lagrimas se le escaparon.

"No llores Erza ... Yo estoy aquí", decía Gerard que con una mano limpiaba las lagrimas que recorrían el rostro de Erza.

Erza al estar tan cerca de Gerard, descanso su cabeza en el pecho de el chico. El solo apoyo la barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de la chica, se quedaron así abrazados por un tiempo, Erza se olvidó por completo de el porque y el como de que Gerard estuviese ahí con ella. Pero eso ya no importaba en estos momentos ya que ella se sentía muy feliz con el.

"Al igual que antes Erza". Él la apartó un poco, miró a sus ojos, ahora enrojecidos por el llanto, le sonrió y pregunto:

¿Quieres bailar conmigo? "

Erza vuelve la cabeza hacia un lado, sonrojada por la pregunta de Gerard. Se río en voz baja y le dijo:

"No has cambiado en nada"

"No hemos cambiado nada", dijo Gerard, sonriéndole y tomando de la cintura a Erza.

"Te extrañé", decia Erza mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico de pelo azul.

"Erza, baila conmigo", Repitio otra vez Gerard.

Erza esboso una sonrisa a la propuesta de Gerard y dijo:

"No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?"

Suspiró al ver el rostro feliz del chico. Y empezaron a bailar.

Se movían, bajo la nieve. la voz de Gerard era suave, cantando una canción que se hizo eco en el pequeño lugar en donde se encontraban. Sus movimientos eran lentos, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Erza descanso su cabeza en el pecho de Gerard, escuchando sus latidos del corazón casi la hacen dormir. Olvidó por completo el tiempo, el Gremio, sus nakamas. Eran solo ellos como cuando eran pequeños y bailaban en la torre del paraíso. El tiempo pasó y el baile terminó, se detuvieron. Se miraron el uno al otro; una triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Gerard.

"Erza me tengo que ir", decía Gerard

Erza sabía muy bien lo que querían decir esas palabras, y unas lagrimas brotaron nuevamente de sus ojos. Pero aun asi ella era feliz. Feliz por lo que ocurrió, feliz porque nevara, Feliz porque nuevamente se encontraba con Gerard.

"Aquí" -dijo Erza, quitándose la bufanda y envolviéndola en el cuello de Gerard-, "Hace frío".

Gerard sorprendido por el gesto de Erza sonrió, se inclino y le dio un suave beso.

"Gracias". Fue lo que dijo Gerard al terminar el beso

Y con esas palabras, el se había desvanecido.

Erza se quedó sola.

"Espero poder verte otra vez" dijo Erza para luego irse al Gremio.

FIN

Bueno se que el fic estuvo corto pero me tendrán que disculpar es que últimamente no tengo nada de ideas ni mucho menos inspiración.


End file.
